Tanmay Bakshi
Tanmay Bakshi, 15 years old, is a Software Developer, Author, Keynote Speaker, Algorithm-ist, Honorary IBM Cloud Advisor, IBM Champion for Cloud and YouTuber. He lives just outside of Toronto, in Brampton, Canada. Early Life Tanmay Bakshi rogramming since the age of 5, he had his first iOS app, tTables, accepted when he was 9 years old. Since then, he has created apps, such as the youth-focused "I Can, We Can!" app, and tID Vault, along with tGuess, a number guessing game for Apple Watch and iPhone, just to name a few. His YouTube series "Tanmay Teaches: Watson" made him the youngest IBM Watson developer. Teen Cognitive Developer Present Years Tanmay has created algorithms, ranging from a recursive Tower of Hanoi algorithm, which helps to solve the Tower of Hanoi problem, to AskTanmay, one of his most recent creations, is the world's first web-based NLQA (Natural Language Question Answering) System to be powered by IBM Watson. In fact, it's open source, so that other developers can learn from it, and build their own QA systems off of it. In addition to his other keynote speeches, in February of 2016, he was invited for a Keynote at IBM Interconnect 2016 in Las Vegas, where he announced and demonstrated AskTanmay. In June of 2016, he was also invited as a keynote speaker to IBM DeveloperConnect in Bangalore, to announce the updates and the next version of AskTanmay, along with a demo. He has also Keynoted at more conferences. Most recently, at NLC (National Leadership Conference 2016) at Niagara! More recently, he was invited to the IBM Cloud Tour 2016 Conference for a Keynote in Arkansas, where he was also given a tour of the Walmart Forensics Lab in their Headquarters in Arkansas, and he gave a presentation to around 80 people at the headquarters. He also had 3 presentations about STEM Education at the Bentonville High School, while he was in Arkansas for the IBM Cloud Tour 2016. To add to his credentials, IBM crafted a special Summer Training Program for Tanmay at their Biggest Software Lab in Canada, and at the Bluemix Garage in Downtown Toronto. For about 6 years, he's been busy sharing his knowledge, and helping his YouTube Subscribers, 1 to 1, with solving their problems related to Programming, Algorithms, Watson, Math, and Science. He has 103 video tutorials, and a community of over 3600 subscribers, ranging from kids, graduating university students, to professionals. He is currently also working with his mentors from IBM and Walmart, to create IoT-enabled devices. Publications To further continue and spread his passion of coding his ideas into reality, the next step was to author a book, called "Hello Swift! - iOS App Programming for Kids and Other Beginners". The goal of this book is to help kids, and beginners, from around globe, learn iOS Development in Apple Swift. You can currently pre-order the book, and the hard copy is expected to be available by early 2017. External Links Tanmay Bakshi on Twitter Tanmay Bakshi on LinkedIn Hello Swift - Programming Book by Tanmay Bakshi See Also * Trishneet Arora * Advait Thakur * Ben Pasternak Category:Technology Category:Science __FORCETOC__